Royal Problem
by puzzlemistress
Summary: It all started with a glass shattering sound, the Winx collapsing to the floor, and Layla making a phone call. Hours passed and the Winx are pronounced dead. It's up to the Specialist, Daphne, and the Guardians to save them from the Trix and the Ancestral Witches.


It was a normal day in the magic dimension. It was a beautiful day; no clouds in the sky, not too hot or too windy. The girls were getting ready for their group date with the guys in their dorm. Layla and Flora were braiding their hair. Stella was picking a romper to wear while Bloom was painting her nails a subtle red. Musa and Tecna were already dressed in the lounge room, waiting for the rest of the girls. Musa was playing her guitar while Tecna was programming something on her tablet when a broken groan escapes Musa's lips. She leaned the guitar against the chair as she rubbed her head.

"Musa, what's wrong?" Tecna asked.

"I-god. It hurts," Musa explained.

"Musa, Tec, we are-what's going on?" Bloom rushed to Musa's side.

As if the sound barrier was broken, a loud high pitched ringing sound was released into the room. The girls heard this noise and collapsed to the ground in pain. One by one the girls passed out, leaving Layla the last one kneeling on the ground. She was able to crawl to the closest cell phone and called the first number that she saw.

* * *

The boys were waiting for the girls to come out when Sky got a phone call. He smiled when the caller ID read Bloom.

"Hello," he answered casually into the phone.

 _"Please, Sky! Help us!"_

"Layla, what is going on?" Sky asked worriedly.

"Why is Layla calling you?" Nabu asked confusedly.

"Layla, talk to me? Where is Bloom?" Sky repeated.

 _"Please! Make it stop!"_.

"Layla, what is happening?" Nabu asked as he snatched the phone away from Sky.

 _"Nabu, make it stop!"_ a loud thud came through the floor.

"That's it!" Riven said angrily as he ran into the school.

The boys ran into the school and dashed to the girl's dorms

"Girl open the door!" Brandon shouted whole banging on the door.

"Girls we're coming in," Heila said as he tries to break down the door.

After five kicks against the door, they finally get it opened. They were shocked to see their girlfriends on the ground, a colored shield surrounding them. A bright colored orb came out of them and soon the shields faded. Flora and Stella turned to sickly pale. Rushing to their sides they began to shake them to awaken them. Stella and Bloom were freezing to the touch.

"Heila, look at the window," Nabu said.

His mouth fell agape as he watched her beloved plants slowly writing away.

"Timmy," Sky said worriedly as Timmy scanned their bodies.

"They're alive but barely," Timmy said with fear in his voice.

"Heila, you're the fastest runner go get help," Brandon said as he took off his jacket and covered Stella's cold body.

Heila looked at Flora and sent Nabu a pleading look.

"I'll watch her. Go!" Nabu said he kept his eyes on both girls.

"Thank you," Heila said as he kissed Flora's cold lips.

He bolted out of the room toward the infirmary, praying he would be fast enough to save them. Stella began to turn even paler as soft groans escaped her trembling lips.

"Relax sunshine. I'm right here," Brandon soothed softly as he stroked her hair soothingly.

Suddenly, Flora's body started to convulse violently causing her back to arch. Nabu gently took Layla's head off his lap and went to Flora. Summoning his magic he tried to ease the seizure.

"Where the hell is he!?" Riven shouted

"He's coming," Sky said as Bloom started to thrash.

Suddenly, Flora stopped convulsing and her whole body went limp. Heila came into the room with the nurses and ran to her.

"What happened?" Faragonda asked as she along with Grizelda came into the room.

"We don't know. Help her!" Sky said as his mind ran in circles.

"Flo, Flora wake up!" Heila shouted as he shook her body gently.

The nurses placed the girls in the floating gurneys and rushed them to the nurse station. The boys were ordered to stay in the hall. Heila couldn't help but remember the feeling of his limp girlfriend in his arms. He leaned against the wall and fought tooth and nail not to cry. Several long hours later, the doctors came out. The boys pelted them with questions until Faragonda and Grizelda came out with tears in their eyes.

"They're gone. The winx club is dead," Faragonda said as she could no longer hold in her tears as she leans on Grizelda.


End file.
